A secret love
by tired-of-the-dark
Summary: Hermione likes Harry, but it turns out Harry likes her back! Set in the 4th year includes Tri Wizard Tourny Stuff! HrH
1. Chapter 1

_Ok on with the fic!_

_Author: Vic the Very Versatile Violist_

Rain, that's all there had been all day was rain, rain, rain. Harry sighed as he looked out the window. It was his own fault he had to stay inside. He just _had_ to go and get himself put into another detention with Snape. Now if he went outside he would be late in getting to the dungeons to do who knew what for that slimy git. As he looked out onto the grounds he saw a flicker of brown. Was it her? Yes it was, as he peered into the gloom of the soggy day he saw Hermione trudging along the well beaten path to Hagrid's hut. He felt his heart give a painful twinge as he thought about how much he really needed her.

Ugh, wetness! That's all there ever was in this godforsaken place, why couldn't the sun come out once in a while? Hermione was in a temper as she trudged down the path to Hagrid's hut. Why couldn't the world be a bright cheery place? God, as if there wasn't enough going on in her life without there always being _another_ storm cloud hanging over her head. The kind that she could never seem to be rid of…shaking her head slightly she continued her way to her dear friends' house. Maybe he could help her decide what to do about her, problem. The loud knocks echoed all through the glen.

"I'm commin I'm commin" the deep voice of Hagrid brought a smile to Hermione's gloomy face. It was so good to hear that sound again.

"Hermione! Wasn't expectin you to come round today, Wheres 'Arry and Ron? Glad to see yer tho' sit down then" As Hagrid bustled around the small cabin Hermione took her usual seat in the big arm chair. She watched fondly as her old friend made tea and set out his infamous rock cakes. Finally he sat down at the little wooden table and faced her.

"Now then, was there somethin' you wanted to ask me?" His worried look brought Hermione back to what she actually came to the cottage to ask.

"Hagrid", she started slowly, "I have been having a problem."

He leaned in to ask what it was but she held up a hand, if he stopped her now she would never get it all out. He leaned back and she continued.

"This problem as been thrown in to sharp relief by the coming of the Tri Wizard Tournament." Her hands twisted in her lap. "Hagrid, I...I...I think I like Harry! No wait I _know_ I like Harry!"

The silence that followed could have rivalled that of a graveyard. As Hermione looked up she saw Hagrid looking deep into her eyes. "I feel the same way about you" WTF?

_crickets chirp Well yawn that's it for me it's late and I'm tired!JOKES! Wish I could see the look on your face! Ok sorry but that was fun. God I'm a freak! Ok on with the REAL story._

_RECAP:_

The silence that followed could have rivalled that of a graveyard. As Hermione looked up she saw Hagrid looking deep into her eyes.

"I know it Hermione" She looked up surprise written on her face.

"You do?"

"Yes ever since you two were in your second year I could tell that you and im' liked each other."

"WHAT?" Hermione yelled and spilled tea all over herself.

Hagrid gave her a funny look.

"Yeah you and im' I think he always fancied you Hermione"

This was startling news to say the very LEAST. A quick goodbye and Hermione was off to the library to think about this new information.

_Well this time I really am tired and I think I will truly turn in now. _

_Now please rate and rewiew IT KEEPS ME GOING THX!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Evil Plan

Author: Vic the Very Versatile Violist

Peacefulness surrounded her. Ah it was good to be here, in her element to think about it all. What had Hagrid meant? Had Harry really liked her since second year? It was all just too confusing. She knew that she had liked him, but never never had she gotten the impression that Harry had liked her in return. Things had been awkward enough for her with out adding more of the "Harry" factor. Would she make her true feelings known or would she keep her token secret as before?

"And WHAT happened here!" the sharp voice of Madam Pince brought Hermione out of her revelry. She looked around the book she had been pretending to read to see what on earth was going on. As she watched on in amazement she saw a surly Victor Krum emerge from a large pile of books. Hermione bit back a giggle as the librarian charmed a few of these books to start hitting him over the head. It appeared that the Durmstrang student had knocked over a shelf the contents on which were trying to kill him. As Madam Pince stalked off in high bad temper Hermione caught a look at some of the titles of the charmed books. These ranged from: Bewitch your witch, and Charm you Crush-love potion handbook. What on God's green earth was that boy up to? Realisation started to dawn on her as the older boy strode purposefully towards her.

(A.N.: Ok hi people, so I have added these cool lines, so now you know when I'm going to be switching from point of view to point of view. Right now we will go to Harry.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

UGH! It was so disgusting! That no good slimy, toad like, greasy…! Harry contented himself with bellowing the password to the PINK lady. He had been doing a lot of bellowing lately. And after two and a half hours of pickling eel guts who could blame him? Come on it wasn't like any one used those pickled…things... anyway they were wall decoration for Snape, gods that guy was messed up! Harry noticed a sharp pain in his scar as he threw himself into and armchair by the fire. He groaned as he remembered that Professor McGonagall had told him to find a date for the Yule Ball. Who on earth

would he take? He defiantly who he wanted to take but, he sadly thought, she would NEVER go with him.

I want to add more here but I have to do some research first!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione forced her face into a painful smile as Krum approached. Still fighting off many books the thick browed boy was steadily approaching his goal. Ever the one with a kind heart Hermione said: "Oh here let me help you with those." A quick wave of her wand and with a WHMPH the books fell to the floor.

"Thanking you very much" a blush was creeping onto the older boy's face.

"Oh it's not a problem, just a simple anti-charm. Madam Pince must have been really p.o.ed today. She usually doesn't blow up like that. Oh and by the way I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione held out a hand. Krum took it and delicately shook it.

"I am Victor Krum. It is how you say…very good to meet with you? Yes?" He smiled at Hermione apparently unsure of what he was saying. Taking pity on him Hermione decided to smile back.

"Its nice to meet you too, I've seen you around here a lot lately, have you been studying for the tri wizard?"

"Yes this and other things too, I have been wanting to talk to you for some time. You are very fond of this place no?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes very, I find it peaceful here away from annoying people. Oh never mind," she added as two or three girls fell from behind a bookshelf. "I guess the annoying people are here still." She sighed

"I am agreeing with you, they are very annoying, they only like me for my fame, it is very aggravating sometimes."

She looked up, surprised that he would admit such a thing.

"Well, I'm sure there are many more things besides fame that they see in you."

He laughed, "You are very kind but I doubt it, they are, how you say…shallow? Yes?"

Hermione smiled, "I couldn't agree with you more."

"Yes," he went on, "And I have been told that champions of the tri wizard torment must have dates for the up coming ball and I am not wanting to take a shallow girl."

'Oh no,' Hermione thought 'I hope he isn't thinking what I think he's thinking…'

"Then I see you, you are in library, reading most difficult books and I wonder if maybe you are not shallow. Now that I have met you I am sure you are not."

'Yep he is, well I know Harry wont ever take me, maybe I should have a back up plan…'

"So now I wonder if perhaps you would like to be my date for Yule Ball."

'Ok I'll say yes.'

"Oh wow, I would love to!"

"You are not jesting?"

"No not at all I would love to go to the ball with you"

"Very well, this I quite good, would you like to now walk with me, so we can know one another?"

'Wow I can't believe that I just agreed to go to the ball with someone other then Harry, Victor Krum no less. Maybe I can still get over him…'

Ok people this chapter FING sucked but what can you do right? I have writers block like 2 chapters in lol how weird is that? Oh well If you hated this chapter I really don't blame you, and any ideas for how you want to story to progress would be welcome. Next chapter will be out soon guys!

Love form…

Vic the Very Versatile Violist


End file.
